In an automotive vehicle, fuel is supplied to an internal combustion engine from a fuel tank by a fuel sender assembly. The fuel sender assembly includes an electric fuel pump. It is common practice to locate the fuel pump within the fuel tank. Electrical connections to the fuel pump are made through a mounting plate that seals an opening in the body of the fuel tank. Wires connect terminals on the fuel pump to terminals on the inner surface of the mounting plate, which in turn are connected by external wires to the electrical system of the vehicle.
Under normal conditions, the fuel-rich vapors within the tank are deficient in oxygen and do not sustain combustion. Nevertheless, it is desired to prevent electrical sparking from contact with fuel vapors within the tank, even under extraordinary conditions, for example, catastrophic breach of the tank. One cause of sparking may occur in the event that the fuel pump becomes dislodged and the terminals become disconnected while charged. Sparking may also occur if the wires within the tank become worn or damaged.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a fuel sender assembly that includes an in-tank fuel pump and wherein in-tank electrical connection to the fuel pump are sealed to prevent contact with fuel vapors and are isolated to prevent sparking therebetween. Also, in the event that the fuel pump becomes dislodged, it is desired that electrical terminals become disconnected while still sealed and prior to contact with fuel vapors.
This invention relates to a fuel sender assembly that includes an electrical fuel pump located within a fuel tank. More particularly, this invention relates to such fuel sender assembly that includes an in-tank electrical connection to the fuel pump that is sealed from contact with fuel vapors and to prevent sparking in the event of disconnect.
In accordance with this invention, a fuel sender assembly comprises an in-tank electrical connection to an electric fuel pump located within a fuel tank. The electrical connection is formed between a socket member and a plug element arranged about a common axis. The socket member comprises an insulative body that includes a socket face transverse to the axis and a socket wall that extends axially about the socket face. At least one receptacle extends axially from the socket face for receiving a terminal. An electrical contact is disposed within the insulative body in communication with the receptacle and is adapted for connection to an external power source. The plug element includes a plug face facing the socket face and at least one electrical terminal axially protruding from the plug face. The terminal is received in the receptacle in sliding contact with the electrical contact to form the electrical connection. The plug element further comprises a plug wall that surrounds the terminal spaced apart therefrom and sealingly engages the socket wall. The seal prevents the electrical connection between the electrical contact within the socket member and the terminal of the plug element from being exposed to fuel vapors within the fuel tank. Thus any sparking, for example, in the event the fuel pump becomes dislodged, is contained from communicating with the fuel vapors.
In one aspect of this invention, the socket member is mounted in a mounting plate in the fuel tank, and the plug element is affixed to the fuel pump, so that the electrical connection therebetween is accomplished without in-tank wiring that might become damaged or worn and lead to sparking. Optionally, wiring with the tank may be enclosed within a conduit to prevent exposure to fuel vapors.